yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Thư viện bài manga Yu-Gi-Oh!
Đây là thư viện bài trong manga [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga)|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]]. Tìm các thư viện phân chia bởi các phần arc, xem: * [[Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! manga cards (School and Death-T)|Thư viện bài manga ''Yu-Gi-Oh! (Trường và Death-T)]] * [[Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! manga cards (Duelist Kingdom)|Thư viện bài manga Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duelist Kingdom)]] * [[Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! manga cards (Battle City)|Thư viện bài manga Yu-Gi-Oh! (Battle City)]] * [[Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! manga cards (Pharaoh's Memory)|Thư viện bài manga Yu-Gi-Oh! (Pharaoh's Memory)]] Bài Quái thú HellBound-JP-Manga-DM.png | Hell-Bound SummonedSkull-JP-Manga-DM.png | Summoned Skull SummonedSkull-JP-Manga-DM-2.png | Summoned Skull (artwork khác) RockMan-JP-Manga-DM.jpg | Giant Soldier of Stone (Rock Man) 009Unnamed1-EN-Manga.jpg | Unnamed 009Unnamed2-EN-Manga.jpg | Unnamed 009Unnamed3-EN-Manga.jpg | Unnamed 009Unnamed4-EN-Manga.jpg | Unnamed 009Unnamed5-EN-Manga.jpg | Unnamed 009Unnamed6-EN-Manga.jpg | Unnamed 009Unnamed7-EN-Manga.jpg | Unnamed MysticLamp-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mystic Lamp BlueEyesWhiteDragon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Blue-Eyes White Dragon BlueEyesWhiteDragon-AE-Manga-DM.png | Blue-Eyes White Dragon (tiếng Anh) RyuKishin-JP-Manga-DM.png | Ryu-Kishin BlacklandFireDragon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Blackland Fire Dragon BattleOx-JP-Manga-DM.png | Battle Ox MysticalElf-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mystical Elf SkullServant-JP-Manga-DM.png | Skull Servant MushroomMan-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mushroom Man 010Unnamed1-EN-Manga.jpg | Unnamed 010Unnamed2-EN-Manga.jpg | Unnamed 010Unnamed3-EN-Manga-NC.jpg | Unnamed SetoKaiba-JP-Manga-DM.png | Seto Kaiba 010Unnamed4-EN-Manga-NC.jpg | Unnamed HitotsumeGiant-JP-Manga-DM.png | Hitotsu-me Giant Hobbit-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Hobbit WingedDragonGuardianoftheFortress-JP-Manga-DM.png | Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress TheWickedWormBeast-JP-Manga-DM.png | The Wicked Worm Beast Yugi'sUnnamed2-EN-Manga-NC.jpg | Unnamed SaggitheDarkClown-JP-Manga-DM.png | Saggi the Dark Clown LeftLegoftheForbiddenOne-JP-Manga-DM.png | Left Leg of the Forbidden One Sangan-JP-Manga-DM.png | Sangan Yugi'sUnnamed1-EN-Manga.jpg | Unnamed Yugi'sUnnamed3-EN-Manga.jpg | Unnamed GaiatheFierceKnight-JP-Manga-DM.png | Gaia the Fierce Knight Imp-JP-Manga-DM.png | Imp BeaverWarrior-JP-Manga-DM.png | Beaver Warrior Kaiba'sUnnamed-EN-Manga.jpg | Unnamed Yugi'sUnnamed4-EN-Manga.jpg | Unnamed LeftArmoftheForbiddenOne-JP-Manga-DM.png | Left Arm of the Forbidden One RightLegoftheForbiddenOne-JP-Manga-DM.png | Right Leg of the Forbidden One RightArmoftheForbiddenOne-JP-Manga-DM.png | Right Arm of the Forbidden One Judgeman-JP-Manga-DM.png | Judgeman DarkMagician-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dark Magician (Level 6) DarkMagician-JP-Manga-DM-Level7.png | Dark Magician (Level 7) ExodiatheForbiddenOne-JP-Manga-DM.png | Exodia the Forbidden One MountainWarrior-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mountain Warrior RockOgreGrotto1-JP-Manga-DM.png | Rock Ogre Grotto #1 TwoHeadedKingRex-JP-Manga-DM.png | Two-Headed King Rex BasicInsect-JP-Manga-DM.png | Basic Insect KoumoriDragon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Koumori Dragon DragonCaptureJar-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dragon Capture Jar BabyDragon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Baby Dragon SilverFang-JP-Manga-DM.png | Silver Fang DragonPiper-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dragon Piper GreatWhite-JP-Manga-DM.png | Great White OscilloHero2-JP-Manga-DM.png | Oscillo Hero #2 UndeadWarrior-JP-Manga-DM.png | Undead Warrior RogueDoll-JP-Manga-DM.png | Rogue Doll IllusionistFacelessMage-JP-Manga-DM.png | Illusionist Faceless Mage CelticGuardian-JP-Manga-DM.png | Celtic Guardian HarpyLady-JP-Manga-DM.png | Harpy Lady HarpyLady-JP-Manga-DM-2.png | Harpy Lady (Alternate artwork) KillerNeedle-JP-Manga-DM.png | Killer Needle MammothGraveyard-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mammoth Graveyard HerculesBeetle-JP-Manga-DM.png | Hercules Beetle FeralImp-JP-Manga-DM.png | Feral Imp Griffor-JP-Manga-DM.png | Griffor Saiga-JP-Manga-DM.png | Saiga Pillroach-JP-Manga-DM.png | Pillroach BigAnt-JP-Manga-DM.png | Big Ant GiantFlea-JP-Manga-DM.png | Giant Flea LarvaeMoth-JP-Manga-DM.png | Larvae Moth D008Unnamed-EN-Manga-NC.png | Unnamed Kuriboh-JP-Manga-DM.png | Kuriboh Kuriboh-JP-Manga-DM-2.png | Kuriboh (alternate artwork) CocoonofEvolution-JP-Manga-DM.png | Cocoon of Evolution CurseofDragon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Curse of Dragon Kojikocy-JP-Manga-DM.png | Kojikocy Wolf-JP-Manga-DM.png | Wolf KarbonalaWarrior-JP-Manga-DM.png | Karbonala Warrior TigerAxe-JP-Manga-DM.png | Tiger Axe WarriorofGardna-JP-Manga-DM.png | Warrior of Gardna Garoozis-JP-Manga-DM.png | Garoozis Megalodon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Megalodon DevilKraken-JP-Manga-DM.png | Devil Kraken Jellyfish-JP-Manga-DM.png | Jellyfish Leviathan-JP-Manga-DM.png | Leviathan GiantSoldierofStone-JP-Manga-DM.png | Giant Soldier of Stone ManEatingPlant-JP-Manga-DM.png | Man-Eating Plant Crocodilus-JP-Manga-DM.png | Crocodilus Grappler-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Grappler D017Unnamed-EN-Manga-NC.jpg | Unnamed D018Unnamed-EN-Manga.jpg | Unnamed AxeRaider-JP-Manga-DM.png | Axe Raider BattleSteer-JP-Manga-DM.png | Battle Steer SwordDragon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Sword Dragon SwampBattleguard-JP-Manga-DM.png | Swamp Battleguard Megasaurus-JP-Manga-DM.png | Megasaurus FlameSwordsman-JP-Manga-DM.png | Flame Swordsman Uraby-JP-Manga-DM.png | Uraby CrawlingDragon2-JP-Manga-DM.png | Crawling Dragon #2 RedEyesBlackDragon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Red-Eyes Black Dragon D020Unnamed-EN-Manga.jpg | Unnamed CastleofDarkIllusions-JP-Manga-DM.png | Castle of Dark Illusions Barox-JP-Manga-DM.png | Barox DarkChimera-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dark Chimera ReaperoftheCards-JP-Manga-DM.png | Reaper of the Cards KingofYamimakai-JP-Manga-DM.png | King of Yamimakai MetalGuardian-JP-Manga-DM.png | Metal Guardian CatapultTurtle-JP-Manga-DM.png | Catapult Turtle GyakutennoMegami-JP-Manga-DM.png | Gyakutenno Megami ArmoredLizard-JP-Manga-DM.png | Armored Lizard MysticHorseman-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mystic Horseman D027Unnamed-EN-Manga.png | Unnamed MedusasGhost-JP-Manga-DM.png | Medusa's Ghost Zanki-JP-Manga-DM.png | Zanki CrawlingDragon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Crawling Dragon CrassClown-JP-Manga-DM.png | Crass Clown Garoozis-JP-Manga-DM.png | Garoozis PumpkingtheKingofGhosts-JP-Manga-DM.png | Pumpking the King of Ghosts Glassman-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Glassman KungFuFighterUltimator-JP-Manga-DM.png | Kung Fu Fighter Ultimator LabyrinthWall-JP-Manga-DM.png | Labyrinth Wall D034Unnamed-JP-Manga.png | Unnamed ShadowGhoul-JP-Manga-DM.png | Shadow Ghoul LabyrinthTank-JP-Manga-DM.png | Labyrinth Tank SangaoftheThunder-JP-Manga-DM.png | Sanga of the Thunder Suijin-JP-Manga-DM.png | Suijin DungeonWorm-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dungeon Worm MonsterTamer-JP-Manga-DM.png | Monster Tamer Kazejin-JP-Manga-DM.png | Kazejin RyuKishinPowered-JP-Manga-DM.png | Ryu-Kishin Powered LaJinntheMysticalGenieoftheLamp-JP-Manga-DM.png | La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp Swordstalker-JP-Manga-DM.png | Swordstalker ToonAlligator-JP-Manga-DM.png | Toon Alligator RudeKaiser-JP-Manga-DM.png | Rude Kaiser ParrotDragon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Parrot Dragon DarkRabbit-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dark Rabbit Bickuribox-JP-Manga-DM.png | Bickuribox HarpiesPetDragon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Harpies' Pet Dragon PendulumMachine-JP-Manga-DM.png | Pendulum Machine GiltiatheDKnight-JP-Manga-DM.png | Giltia the Dark Knight LauncherSpider-JP-Manga-DM.png | Launcher Spider Zoa-JP-Manga-DM.png | Zoa BarrelDragon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Barrel Dragon SlotMachine-JP-Manga-DM.png | Slot Machine SpaceMegatron-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Space Megatron BlastSphere-JP-Manga-DM.png | Blast Sphere RedArcheryGirl-JP-Manga-DM.png | Red Archery Girl RyuRan-JP-Manga-DM.png | Ryu-Ran DarkEyesIllusionist-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dark-Eyes Illusionist D070Unnamed-EN-Manga-NC.jpg | Unnamed JigenBakudan-JP-Manga-DM.png | Jigen Bakudan ThousandEyesIdol-JP-Manga-DM.png | Thousand-Eyes Idol Tyhone-JP-Manga-DM.png | Tyhone (Unnamed) TerratheTerrible-JP-Manga-DM.png | Terra the Terrible (Unnamed) ObelisktheTormentor-JP-Manga-DM.png | The God of the Obelisk InvitationtoaDarkSleep-JP-Manga-DM.png | Invitation to a Dark Sleep SteelOgreGrotto2-JP-Manga-DM.png | Steel Ogre Grotto #2 LordofD-JP-Manga-DM.png | Lord of D. PantherWarrior-JP-Manga-DM.png | Panther Warrior HannibalNecromancer-JP-Manga-DM.png | Hannibal Necromancer ThreeHeadedGeedo-JP-Manga-DM.png | Three-Headed Geedo DeathHand-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Death Hand BarrieroidGarman-JP-Manga-DM.png | Barrieroid Garman GazelletheKingofMythicalBeasts-JP-Manga-DM.png | Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts StoneStatueoftheAztecs-JP-Manga-DM.png | Stone Statue of the Aztecs Baphomet-JP-Manga-DM.png | Baphomet GearGolemtheMovingFortress-JP-Manga-DM.png | Gear Golem the Moving Fortress Jinzo-JP-Manga-DM.png | Jinzo D096Unnamed-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Unnamed SwordsmanofLandstar-JP-Manga-DM.png | Swordsman of Landstar CyberRaider-JP-Manga-DM.png | Cyber Raider TheFiendMegacyber-JP-Manga-DM.png | The Fiend Megacyber AlligatorSword-JP-Manga-DM.png | Alligator Sword ReflectBounder-JP-Manga-DM.png | Reflect Bounder D-100 Unnamed cards.png | Unnamed + Unnamed Hyozanryu-JP-Manga-DM.png | Hyozanryu D100Unnamed3-JP-Manga-DM.png | Unnamed TheSunDragonRa-AE-Manga-DM.png | The Sun Dragon Ra TheSunDragonRa-JP-Manga-DM.png | The Sun Dragon Ra (counterfeit) TheSunDragonRa-AE-Manga-DM-hieratic.png | The Sun Dragon Ra (Hieratic) AlphatheMagnetWarrior-JP-Manga-DM.png | Alpha the Magnet Warrior LegiontheFiendJester-JP-Manga-DM.png | Legion the Fiend Jester BetatheMagnetWarrior-JP-Manga-DM.png | Beta the Magnet Warrior D103Unnamed-JP-Manga-DM.png | Unnamed BigShieldGuardna-JP-Manga-DM.png | Big Shield Gardna MaliceDollofDemise-JP-Manga-DM.png | Malice Doll of Demise DarkMagicianGirl-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dark Magician Girl SlifertheSkyDragon-JP-Manga-DM-SaintDragonGodofOsiris.png | Slifer the Sky Dragon (Saint Dragon - God of Osiris) SlifertheSkyDragon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Slifer the Sky Dragon (Saint Dragon - The God of Osiris) ParasiteParacide-JP-Manga-DM.png | Parasite Paracide SkullMarkLadybug-JP-Manga-DM.png | Skull-Mark Ladybug LittleWinguard-JP-Manga-DM.png | Little Winguard PinchHopper-JP-Manga-DM.png | Pinch Hopper InsectQueen-JP-Manga-DM.png | Insect Queen SoldierAri-JP-Manga-DM.png | Soldier Ari GearfriedtheIronKnight-JP-Manga-DM.png | Gearfried the Iron Knight HumanoidSlime-JP-Manga-DM.png | Humanoid Slime WormDrake-JP-Manga-DM.png | Worm Drake BusterBlader-JP-Manga-DM.png | Buster Blader RevivalJam-JP-Manga-DM.png | Revival Jam SlimeKing-JP-Manga-DM.png | Slime King FortressWhale-JP-Manga-DM.png | Fortress Whale FlyingFish-JP-Manga-DM.png | Flying Fish AmphibianBeast-JP-Manga-DM.png | Amphibian Beast RocketWarrior-JP-Manga-DM.png | Rocket Warrior SeaSnake-JP-Manga-DM.png | Sea Snake LegendaryFisherman-JP-Manga-DM.png | Legendary Fisherman ShiningAbyss-JP-Manga-DM.png | Shining Abyss VorseRaider-JP-Manga-DM.png | Vorse Raider KaiserGlider-JP-Manga-DM.png | Kaiser Glider ArchfiendofGilfer-JP-Manga-DM.png | Archfiend of Gilfer GadgetSoldier-JP-Manga-DM.png | Gadget Soldier GrandTikiElder-JP-Manga-DM.png | Grand Tiki Elder MelchidtheFourFaceBeast-JP-Manga-DM.png | Melchid the Four-Face Beast NuviatheWicked-JP-Manga-DM.png | Nuvia the Wicked MaskedBeastofGuardius-JP-Manga-DM.png | Masked Beast of Guardius GammatheMagnetWarrior-JP-Manga-DM.png | Gamma the Magnet Warrior ThePortraitsSecret-JP-Manga-DM.png | The Portrait's Secret TheGrossGhostofFledDreams-JP-Manga-DM.png | The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams HeadlessKnight-JP-Manga-DM.png | Headless Knight DarkNecrofear-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dark Necrofear EarthboundSpirit-JP-Manga-DM.png | Earthbound Spirit TheEarlofDemise-JP-Manga-DM.png | The Earl of Demise AmazonessSwordsWoman-JP-Manga-DM.png | Amazoness Swords Woman MakyuratheDestructor-JP-Manga-DM.png | Makyura the Destructor AmazonessChainMaster-JP-Manga-DM.png | Amazoness Chain Master ViserDes-JP-Manga-DM.png | Viser Des AmazonessFighter-JP-Manga-DM.png | Amazoness Fighter ViserShock-JP-Manga-DM.png | Viser Shock Keldo-JP-Manga-DM.png | Keldo Mudora-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mudora DesFeralImp-JP-Manga-DM.png | Des Feral Imp Kelbek-JP-Manga-DM.png | Kelbek Zolga-JP-Manga-DM.png | Zolga Agido-JP-Manga-DM.png | Agido GoblinZombie-JP-Manga-DM.png | Goblin Zombie Drillago-JP-Manga-DM.png | Drillago Gelnia-JP-Manga-DM.png | Gelnia PuppetMaster-JP-Manga-DM.png | Puppet Master Lekunga-JP-Manga-DM.png | Lekunga Newdoria-JP-Manga-DM.png | Newdoria LordPoison-JP-Manga-DM.png | Lord Poison BladeKnight-JP-Manga-DM.png | Blade Knight DarkJeroid-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dark Jeroid Helpoemer-JP-Manga-DM.png | Helpoemer GilGarth-JP-Manga-DM.png | Gil Garth LegendDevil-JP-Manga-DM.png | Legend Devil LavaGolem-JP-Manga-DM.png | Lava Golem GilfordtheLightning-JP-Manga-DM.png | Gilford the Lightning QueensKnight-JP-Manga-DM.png | Queen's Knight XHeadCannon-JP-Manga-DM.png | X-Head Cannon YDragonHead-JP-Manga-DM.png | Y-Dragon Head ZMetalTank-JP-Manga-DM.png | Z-Metal Tank KingsKnight-JP-Manga-DM.png | King's Knight JacksKnight-JP-Manga-DM.png | Jack's Knight VampiricLeech-JP-Manga-DM.png | Vampiric Leech Juragedo-JP-Manga-DM.png | Juragedo Bowganian-JP-Manga-DM.png | Bowganian Granadora-JP-Manga-DM.png | Granadora Marshmallon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Marshmallon DeathKnightDeathcalibur-JP-Manga-DM.png | Death Knight Deathcalibur SilentSwordsmanLV0-JP-Manga-DM.png | Silent Swordsman LV0 Necrosoldier-JP-Manga-DM.png | Necrosoldier SilentMagician-JP-Manga-DM.png | Silent Magician Necromannequin-JP-Manga-DM.png | Necromannequin Necroface-JP-Manga-DM.png | Necroface GandoratheDragonofDestruction-JP-Manga-DM.png | Gandora the Dragon of Destruction Gagagigo manga.jpg | Gagagigo TheTricky-JP-Manga-DM.png | The Tricky GreenGadget-JP-Manga-DM.png | Green Gadget RedGadget-JP-Manga-DM.png | Red Gadget YellowGadget-JP-Manga-DM.png | Yellow Gadget Blockman-JP-Manga-DM.png | Blockman Bài Phép GiantsMight-JP-Manga-DM.png | Giant's Might MonsterReborn-JP-Manga-DM-2.png | Monster Reborn TheEyeofTruth-JP-Manga-DM.png | The Eye of Truth DarkEnergy-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dark Energy SwordsofRevealingLight-JP-Manga-DM-2.png | Swords of Revealing Light BreathofLight-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Wind of the Gods InsectGunArmor-JP-Manga-DM.png | Insect Gun Armor ShadowofEyes-JP-Manga-DM.png | Shadow of Eyes HornoftheUnicorn-JP-Manga-DM.png | Horn of the Unicorn MonsterRecovery-JP-Manga-DM.png | Monster Recovery BurningLand-JP-Manga-DM.png | Burning Land Polymerization-JP-Manga-DM.png | Polymerization MagicMist-JP-Manga-DM.png | Magic Mist Kaleidoscope-JP-Manga-DM.png | Kaleidoscope Kaleidoscope-JP-Manga-DM-3.png | Kaleidoscope (Alternate artwork) TimeWizard-JP-Manga-DM.png | Time Wizard MysticalMoon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mystical Moon MagicalHats-JP-Manga-DM.png | Magical Hats NegateAttack-JP-Manga-DM.png | Negate Attack YellowLusterShield-JP-Manga-DM.png | Yellow Luster Shield CalloftheHaunted-JP-Manga-DM.png | Call of the Haunted Salamandra-JP-Manga-DM.png | Salamandra ShieldandSword-JP-Manga-DM.png | Shield and Sword MagicalLabyrinth-JP-Manga-DM.png | Magical Labyrinth MysticBox-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mystic Box DeSpell-JP-Manga-DM.png | De-Spell Ryoku-JP-Manga-DM.png | Ryoku Shift-JP-Manga-DM.png | Shift Multiply-JP-Manga-DM.png | Multiply GiftoftheMysticalElf-JP-Manga-DM.png | Gift of the Mystical Elf MesmericControl-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mesmeric Control NegativeEnergy-JP-Manga-DM.png | Negative Energy ToonWorld-JP-Manga-DM.png | Toon World ShadowSpell-JP-Manga-DM.png | Shadow Spell Mimicat-JP-Manga-DM.png | Doppelganger HarpysFeatherDuster-JP-Manga-DM.png | Harpy's Feather Duster BrainControl-JP-Manga-DM.png | Brain Control BlackLusterRitual-JP-Manga-DM.png | Black Luster Ritual Pillager-JP-Manga-DM.png | Pillager MagicNeutralizingForce-JP-Manga-DM.png | Magic Neutralizing Force BlackIllusionRitual-JP-Manga-DM.png | Black Illusion Ritual DarkMagicRitual-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dark Magic Ritual TheFluteofSummoningDragon-JP-Manga-DM.png | The Flute of Summoning Dragon LightforceSword-JP-Manga-DM.png | Lightforce Sword GracefulCharity-JP-Manga-DM.png | Graceful Charity GracefulDice-JP-Manga-DM.png | Graceful Dice Amplifier-JP-Manga-DM.png | Amplifier Scapegoat-JP-Manga-DM.png | Scapegoat RouletteSpider-JP-Manga-DM.png | Roulette Spider CardDestruction-JP-Manga-DM.png | Card Destruction MysticGuillotine-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mystic Guillotine ThousandKnives-JP-Manga-DM.png | Thousand Knives BeckontotheDark-JP-Manga-DM.png | Beckon to the Dark Ectoplasmer-JP-Manga-DM.png | Ectoplasmer DarkMagicCurtain-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dark Magic Curtain AntiMagicArrows-JP-Manga-DM.png | Anti-Magic Arrows InsectBarrier-JP-Manga-DM.png | Insect Barrier Insecticide-JP-Manga-DM.png | Insecticide MultiplicationofAnts-JP-Manga-DM.png | Multiplication of Ants QuickAttack-JP-Manga-DM.png | Quick Attack JamBreedingMachine-JP-Manga-DM.png | Jam Breeding Machine NightmareSteelCage-JP-Manga-DM.png | Nightmare Steel Cage InfiniteCards-JP-Manga-DM.png | Infinite Cards CardofSafeReturn-JP-Manga-DM.png | Card of Safe Return MagicCylinder-JP-Manga-DM.png | Magic Cylinder FairyBox-JP-Manga-DM.png | Fairy Box Umi-JP-Manga-DM.png | Umi LightningBlade-JP-Manga-DM.png | Lightning Blade ReturnoftheDoomed-JP-Manga-DM.png | Return of the Doomed GiantTrunade-JP-Manga-DM.png | Giant Trunade MaskofBrutality-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mask of Brutality MaskofAccursed-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mask of Accursed MaskofDispel-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mask of Dispel CurseoftheMaskedBeast-JP-Manga-DM.png | Curse of the Masked Beast MaskofWeakness-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mask of Weakness MaskofImpregnability-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mask of Impregnability ChosenOne-JP-Manga-DM.png | Chosen One SoulExchange-JP-Manga-DM.png | Soul Exchange MeteorofDestruction-JP-Manga-DM.png | Meteor of Destruction Hinotama-JP-Manga-DM.png | Hinotama Raigeki-JP-Manga-DM.png | Raigeki Exchange-JP-Manga-DM.png | Exchange MagicFormula-JP-Manga-DM.png | Magic Formula TheDarkDoor-JP-Manga-DM.png | The Dark Door MonsterRecovery-JP-Manga-DM-2.png | Monster Recovery DejaVu-JP-Manga-DM.png | Deja Vu RoyalTemple-JP-Manga-DM.png | Royal Temple FoolishBurial-JP-Manga-DM.png | Foolish Burial SealofSelket-JP-Manga-DM.png | Seal of Selket CupofSealedSoul-JP-Manga-DM.png | Cup of Sealed Soul GraveArm-JP-Manga-DM.png | Grave Arm AmazonessSpellcaster-JP-Manga-DM.png | Amazoness Spellcaster MichizureofDoom-JP-Manga-DM.png | Michizure of Doom RevivalMagic-JP-Manga-DM.png | Revival Magic Shrink-JP-Manga-DM.png | Shrink SilentDoom-JP-Manga-DM.png | Silent Doom RemoveTrap-JP-Manga-DM.png | Remove Trap DarkDesignator-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dark Designator CardofSanctity-JP-Manga-DM.png | Card of Sanctity SpellofPain-JP-Manga-DM.png | Spell of Pain Question-JP-Manga-DM.png | Question DarkWallofWind-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dark Wall of Wind MachineDuplication-JP-Manga-DM.png | Machine Duplication EnemyController-JP-Manga-DM.png | Enemy Controller VoiceoftheHeavens-JP-Manga-DM.png | Voice of the Heavens InterdimensionalMatterTransporter-JP-Manga-DM.png | Interdimensional Matter Transporter PotofGreed-JP-Manga-DM.png | Pot of Greed CostDown-JP-Manga-DM.png | Cost Down CardofDemise-JP-Manga-DM.png | Card of Demise DoubleSpell-JP-Manga-DM.png | Double Spell AbsorbSpell-JP-Manga-DM.png | Absorb Spell DiffusionWaveMotion-JP-Manga-DM.png | Diffusion Wave-Motion DevilsSanctuary-JP-Manga-DM.png | Devil's Sanctuary MagicalStoneExcavation-JP-Manga-DM.png | Magical Stone Excavation SurpriseAttackfromtheDarkness-JP-Manga-DM.png | Surprise Attack from the Darkness SoulTaker-JP-Manga-DM.png | Soul Taker DimensionMagic-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dimension Magic TrapCharm-JP-Manga-DM.png | Trap Charm MarshmallonGlasses-JP-Manga-DM.png | Marshmallon Glasses TurnJump-JP-Manga-DM.png | Turn Jump AccursedNecrotwins-JP-Manga-DM.png | Accursed Necrotwins AllKillingDeathCard-JP-Manga-DM.png | All Killing Death Card MagicBarrier-JP-Manga-DM.png | Magic Barrier Rebellion-JP-Manga-DM.png | Rebellion TiesoftheBrethren-JP-Manga-DM.png | Ties of the Brethren Bounce-JP-Manga-DM.png | Bounce TrickysMagic4-JP-Manga-DM.png | Tricky's Magic 4 GoldSarcophagus-JP-Manga-DM.png | Gold Sarcophagus MagiciansUnite-JP-Manga-DM.png | Magicians Unite Bài Trang bị CyberBondage-JP-Manga-DM.png | Cyber Bondage DragonNails-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dragon Nails SwordofDogra-JP-Manga-DM.png | Sword of Dogra Bài Ảnh ảnh EyeofDeception-JP-Manga-DM.png | Eye of Deception Copycat-JP-Manga-DM.png | Copycat Bài Virus CrushCard-JP-Manga-DM.png | Crush Card VirusCannon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Virus Cannon Bài Bẫy InfiniteDismissal-JP-Manga-DM.png | Infinite Dismissal MirrorForce-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mirror Force MirrorForce-JP-Manga-DM-2.png | Mirror Force (Alternate artwork) ParasiteWorm-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Parasite Worm (Unnamed) StopDefense-JP-Manga-DM.png | Stop Defense SpellbindingCircle-JP-Manga-DM.png | Spellbinding Circle KunaiwithChain-JP-Manga-DM.png | Kunai with Chain JiraiGumo-JP-Manga-DM.png | Jirai Gumo AncientLamp-JP-Manga-DM.png | Ancient Lamp Prophecy-JP-Manga-DM.png | Prophecy MirrorWall-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mirror Wall ChasmofSpikes-JP-Manga-DM.png | Chasm of Spikes TimeMachine-JP-Manga-DM.png | Time Machine MermaidsTear-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mermaid's Tear TrapDisplacement-JP-Manga-DM.png | Trap Displacement GorgonsEye-JP-Manga-DM.png | Gorgon's Eye ChainDestruction-JP-Manga-DM.png | Chain Destruction SkullDice-JP-Manga-DM.png | Skull Dice MindControl-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mind Control CoffinofDarkResurrection-JP-Manga-DM.png | Coffin of Dark Resurrection MysticalRiftPanel-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mystical Rift Panel NightmareChains-JP-Manga-DM.png | Nightmare Chains DevilsScales-JP-Manga-DM.png | Devil's Scales JamDefender-JP-Manga-DM.png | Jam Defender TorrentialTribute-JP-Manga-DM.png | Torrential Tribute TornadoWall-JP-Manga-DM.png | Tornado Wall KunaiwithChain-JP-Manga-DM.png | Kunai with Chain MaskofRestrict-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mask of Restrict RingofDestruction-JP-Manga-DM.png | Ring of Destruction CurseTransfer-JP-Manga-DM.png | Curse Transfer DarkSpiritoftheSilent-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dark Spirit of the Silent JudgmentofAnubis-JP-Manga-DM.png | Judgment of Anubis WilloftheWadjet-JP-Manga-DM.png | Will of the Wadjet AmazonessArchers-JP-Manga-DM.png | Amazoness Archers RopeofLife-JP-Manga-DM.png | Rope of Life DramaticRescue-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dramatic Rescue CardofLastWill-JP-Manga-DM.png | Card of Last Will NightmareWheel-JP-Manga-DM.png | Nightmare Wheel ExchangeoftheSpirit-JP-Manga-DM.png | Exchange of the Spirit Muko-JP-Manga-DM.png | Muko BlastHeldbyaTribute-JP-Manga-DM.png | Blast Held by a Tribute FearfulEarthbound-JP-Manga-DM.png | Fearful Earthbound MultipleDestruction-JP-Manga-DM.png | Multiple Destruction AttackGuidanceArmor-JP-Manga-DM.png | Attack Guidance Armor HiddenSoldiers-JP-Manga-DM.png | Hidden Soldiers CoffinSeller-JP-Manga-DM.png | Coffin Seller MalevolentCatastrophe-JP-Manga-DM.png | Malevolent Catastrophe RelieveMonster-JP-Manga-DM.png | Relieve Monster NightmareMirror-JP-Manga-DM.png | Nightmare Mirror LifeShaver-JP-Manga-DM.png | Life Shaver SoulRope-JP-Manga-DM.png | Soul Rope CloneReproduction-JP-Manga-DM.png | Clone Reproduction MagicalTrickMirror-JP-Manga-DM.png | Magical Trick Mirror FinalAttackOrders-JP-Manga-DM.png | Final Attack Orders LeftArmOffering-JP-Manga-DM.png | Left Arm Offering RevivaloftheDark-JP-Manga-DM.png | Revival of the Dark ZombiesJewel-JP-Manga-DM.png | Zombie's Jewel GhostBeckoning-JP-Manga-DM.png | Ghost Beckoning TheNarrowCorridor-JP-Manga-DM.png | The Narrow Corridor CrumblingAxe-JP-Manga-DM.png | Crumbling Axe MagiciansCircle-JP-Manga-DM.png | Magician's Circle Đơn vị Sức mạnh của Slot Machine 7Completed-JP-Manga-DM-ATK.png | 7 Completed (phiên bản ATK) 7Completed-JP-Manga-DM-DEF.png | 7 Completed (phiên bản DEF) Bài Phép/Bẫy Graverobber-JP-Manga-DM.png | Graverobber Bài Bẫy/Quái thú EmbodimentofApophis-JP-Manga-DM.png | Embodiment of Apophis MetalReflectSlime-JP-Manga-DM.png | Metal Reflect Slime DeathSpiritZoma-JP-Manga-DM.png | Death Spirit Zoma Bài Bẫy/Phép DeFusion-JP-Manga-DM.png | De-Fusion DestinyBoard-JP-Manga-DM.png | Destiny Board Bài Bẫy/Trang bị Metalmorph-JP-Manga-DM.png | Metalmorph MagicArmShield-JP-Manga-DM.png | Magic Arm Shield Bài Bẫy/Môi trường StrongholdtheMovingFortress-JP-Manga-DM.png | Stronghold the Moving Fortress Chưa phân loại LaserCannonArmor-JP-Manga-DM.png | Laser Cannon Armor ElectroWhip-JP-Manga-DM.png | Electro-Whip LivingArrow-JP-Manga-DM.png | Living Arrow ShinePalace-JP-Manga-DM.png | Shine Palace Whirlpool-JP-Manga-DM.png | Whirlpool Poltergeists-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Poltergeists D148Unnamed-JP-Manga-DM.png | Unnamed Phi-Thực tế GreatMoth-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Great Moth GaiatheDragonChampion-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Gaia the Dragon Champion HarpyLady2-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Harpy Lady 2 HarpyLady3-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Harpy Lady 3 HarpyLadySisters-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Harpy Lady Sisters ThousandDragon-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Thousand Dragon HarpyQueens-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Harpy Queens RabidHorseman-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Rabid Horseman ArmoredZombie-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Armored Zombie DragonZombie-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Dragon Zombie ClownZombie-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Clown Zombie WallShadow-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Wall Shadow GateGuardian-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Gate Guardian BSkullDragon-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Black Skull Dragon BlueEyesUltimateDragon-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon BlueEyesToonDragon-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon BlackLusterSoldier-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Black Luster Soldier Metalzoa-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Metalzoa RedEyesBlackMetalDragon-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon ToonMermaid-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Toon Mermaid MangaRyuRan-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Manga Ryu-Ran ToonSummonedSkull-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Toon Summoned Skull Relinquished-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Relinquished MagicianofBlackChaos-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Magician of Black Chaos ThousandEyesRestrict-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Thousand-Eyes Restrict ChimeratheFlyingMythicalBeast-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast Sheep-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Sheep InsectLarva-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Insect Larva ArmyAnt-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Army Ant HumanoidDrake-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Humanoid Drake Slime-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Slime AlligatorSwordDragon-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Alligator Sword Dragon TheMaskedBeast-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | The Masked Beast ValkyriontheMagnaWarrior-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Valkyrion the Magna Warrior MaskofPossession-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Mask of Possession VengefulValkyrion-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Vengeful Valkyrion MarionettesSpirit-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Marionette's Spirit MysticalBeastSelket-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Mystical Beast Selket TheSunDragonRaSphereMode-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | The Sun Dragon Ra - Sphere Mode GodPhoenix-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | God Phoenix XYDragonCannon-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | XY-Dragon Cannon XYZDragonCannon-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | XYZ-Dragon Cannon DarkPaladin-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Dark Paladin MetalDevil-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Metal Devil MetalReflectSlime-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Slime Token GodSlime-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | God Slime ImmortalGodSlime-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Immortal God Slime SilentSwordsmanLV1-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Silent Swordsman LV1 SilentSwordsmanLV4-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Silent Swordsman LV4 SilentSwordsmanLV5-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Silent Swordsman LV5 SilentSwordsmanLV6-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Silent Swordsman LV6 SilentSwordsmanLV7-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Silent Swordsman LV7 SilentSwordsmanLV3-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Silent Swordsman LV3 Ngoài-game Voyagetothe Kingdom-JP-Manga-DM.png | Voyage to the Kingdom GloryoftheKingsHand-JP-Manga-DM.png | The Honor of the King's Right DuelistKingdom-JP-Manga-DM.png | Duelist Kingdom DuelistsGlove-JP-Manga-DM.png | Duelist's Glove TheHonoroftheKingsLeft-JP-Manga-DM.png | The Honor of the King's Left SoulPrison-JP-Manga-DM.png | Soul Prison SoulPrison-JP-Manga-DM-Mokuba.png | Soul Prison (Mokuba Kaiba) SoulPrison-JP-Manga-DM-Kaiba.png | Soul Prison (Seto Kaiba) Cyndia-JP-Manga-DM.png | Cyndia Yu-Gi-Oh!